1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an un-winder for hay bales. This invention in a particular embodiment, is directed to a compact self-driven suspended un-winders for hay bales to be used in barns.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art offers no solution for unwinding a bale of hay in a barn particularly when space for unwinding is limited.
De Marce teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,991 dated Nov. 18, 1919, a hay spreader for barns and hay sheds having a tiltable platform.
Popiolek teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,733 dated Mar. 14, 1978, an apparatus for separating and distributing rolled bales of agricultural material by placement between a pair of inclined endless conveyers, the apparatus being attached to a tractor.
Forster teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,331 dated Aug. 2, 1983, a bale feeding attachment for a large round bale handling machine to be pulled with a tractor.
Townsend teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,573 dated Oct. 25, 1983, a bale handling apparatus for tractors.
Godberson teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,940 dated Jul. 13, 1976, another bale handling apparatus for tractors.
Bishop teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,656 dated May 3, 1988, a cylindrical bale feeder for field vehicles.
Wilson teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,289 dated Dec. 6, 1988, another bale loader handler and feeder for a trailer.
Stack feeders which are less relevant, have also been described by Brooks in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,051 dated Jun. 26, 1973; Garrison et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,438 dated Aug. 20, 1974; Lundahl et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,524 dated Aug. 7, 1979.
Liet et al teach, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,732 dated Jun. 29, 1982, a device to transport a silage block.
As far as applicant is aware there is no existing simple un-winder for hay. They generally require tractors.